shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit of Faeria
The was once formerly known as her human name who was once a human fighter spirit who manifested into of the Remnant Spirits. that she was reborn and created into by the hate remains of the the Spirit Of Fire itself Small Human child Appearance while manifesting the will of her anger of her fire power she can manifest into a small beautiful child female human form that makes her have a appearance having dark flowing brown red hair with two curry bangs while she had teal eyes with a golden yellow crown in her hair with a green gem in the crown while she wears short aztec purple qipao dress with a pair dark red boots with golden lining with the purple gemstones in her boots while she wears emerald cuffs on her arms. Her master Eliskūya calls her "chibi" in this form About Regina was once a human female fighter but her spirit was reborn as part of the three spirits known as the Remnant Spirits. she was made from the hatred remains of the Spirit Of Fire and her anger, however she had a strong taste for eating of every spirits. However she can be helpful by others History Death and Reborn Before long she lived a short peaceful life until one day. she was shot from behind by unknown attacker from behind who shot her. However her spirit however was not dead but was later was reborn into as a monster like state while being called the "Spirit of Fearia" by Ayeka Nayru Tearson who later found her and saw her abilities while sealing her in chains to control her Awakening and Meeting Eliskūya Shaman Fights Aiding Santi Sanchez With the last of bit of his power of Adam De Vil Rhodes, he was about to kill Santi in one move. Just then a fire portal opens on the ground near Adam. As a giant hand emerges from the Hell portal and then grabs Adam, slowly burning him until to death. Then he stopped screaming for help but just then from his last breath he quoted while dying from his last words to Santi and his fear "Aie pitié de moi"(Translate: have mercy on me) As the fire portal closed, the hand pulls back into the fire portal, taking the lifeless body of Adam De Vil Rhodes along leaving a shocked yet terrified Santi behind. Eliskūya's Oversoul and Attacks Hyōi-Gattai O.S. "Fearia" O.S. "Faeria" (O.S.フェアリー) *O.S. Type: Spirit Type *Spirit Ally: Regina *Medium used: Wind Attacks *'Fireworks'(花火,Hanabi): A favorite attack of Regina. she makes a big ball of fire and Scatters it into her hands and throws the small fire bits at the opponent kinda like fireworks *'Hell Hand'(地獄 手,'' Jigoku Shu'') by manifesting her fire powers she can make a large and yet fearsome hand made of fire that can open up a gateway of hell and grab someone and sending someone or something taking them to depths of Hell for eternally forever Giant O.S Regina: Wind Goodness Form *O.S. Type: Giant Type *Spirit Ally: Regina *Medium used: Wind Description: Eliskūya expands on his Oversoul after experiencing the world and the result is a Giant O.S. called "Wind Goodness Form" which takes the form of an white God like-ice giantess. her head gear greatly resembled a face of a Greek goodness. during the last few days of she seems to gain a pair of twin cannons on her shoulders. In this form Regina gains the ability to create Whirlwinds in many ways such as for protection or as projectiles. O.S. Black Wings of Death *Shaman: Eliskūya Michael *O.S. Type: Weapon Type *Spirit Ally(s): Faeria *Medium Used: his Jacket Description: Eliskūya oversoul's with Regina in a raven wings like pattern on his back and shoulders and rains down oversouled black feathers filled with Poison to kill his opponent inside and out. This attack is modeled after the Raven. However the full extend of her abilities has yet to be shown yet. *'Attacks' Trivia *Regina's spirit "monster" form has a strong resemblance to The Spirit of Fire but due to the fact she was reborn as the "twin sister" of the spirit of fire References External Links Category:Kami Class Spirits